


Quick from Queens

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Monogamy.</p>
<p>Pre-series allusion to Casey/Elliot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quick from Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Monogamy.
> 
> Pre-series allusion to Casey/Elliot.

“El, what are you going to tell your partner?” Casey asked as she playfully adjusted Elliot’s tie.

“The truth.”

Colour drained from Casey’s face and eyes, turning away to hide her fear. “You can’t tell her about us. She’ll tell your wife. It’s our secret.”

Elliot slipped his arms around Casey’s waist, resting his head on her shoulder. “I’ll tell her I decided to stay in the city tonight.”

“Won’t she be curious?”

“A little but she knows when to back to off.”

Casey turned to face him. “I hope your right,” she said gently kissing his lips. 

Elliot grabbed his jacket, leaving the apartment.


End file.
